herofandomcom-20200223-history
Thornn
|skills = |hobby = Adventuring Hanging out with her sister Helping her sister Feral Being Alone Looking out for herself Hunting Prey Sneaking Around |goals = Aid the Morlocks (before Lucia & Maria found out they were only being used), Look after her younger sister, Will do anything to bring her sister back |type of hero = Mutant, Lycan||family = Mr. Callasantos (father deceased), Marcella Callasantos, (mother deceased), Matteo Callasantos (brother deceased), Carolina Callasantos (sister deceased), Feral (sister ghost) ||origin = X-Fore #6|friends = Former Friends Morlocks, X-Force, X-Men, X-Corporation, Brotherhood of Mutants, Mutant Liberation Front Current Friends New Mutants, Feral, Lila Cheney, Colossus, Callisto, Marrow, Skids |enemies = Masque, Marauders, Reavers, Mikhail Rasputin, Sabretooth, Mr. Sinister, Magneto, Brotherhood of Mutants, Acolytes, Mutant Liberation Front|size = 300}} Thornn is a member of the Morlocks and older sister of Feral. History Lucia and her sister Maria were born in Bronx, New York. They grew in family with an abusive father who abandoned the family. After their father left the family their mother remarried a man who was cruel to Lucia and Maria. Later the family learned that Mr. Callasntos died from an overdose the mother blamed her children for him being abusive and being a drug addict. Mrs. Callasntos new boyfriend attacked Lucia, Maria killed him to save her sister. When their mother killed Maria's birds for the death of her boyfriend Maria killed their mother then the sisters left home and joined the Morlocks. After a while Feral and Thornn left the Morlocks because they didn't like Masque's rule Feral joined the New Mutants and X-Force while Thornn some how fell into the Brother of Mutants eventually the sisters were reunited. Thornn and her sister Feral were among the many mutants depowered by Scarlett Witch but they were repowered by the power of lycanthropy given to them by Romulus and Remus children raised by a female wolf in Roman mythology. When Maria was killed Lucia became so upset about the death of her sister, whom was the last of her family still living she disappeared braking all ties with hero and villain teams she was apart of. Thornn and Feral had been through a lot tougher so she took Maria's death very hard and went into hiding to get away from the life that got her sister killed. Thornn has no clue that Feral is now a ghost and is trying to become mortal again. Quotes Gallery Images 20191003_220506.jpg 20191003_220530.jpg 029b-Thornn.jpg 20191004_090005.jpg 20191004_082711.jpg thornn00.jpg 20191004_085140.png 20191004_085853.png 20191004_085939.png 9bcd017071e722624c3ebc23b734abf1--cat-women-werewolves.jpg 2121377-thorn1.jpg character_8626_f.jpg 20191006_212940.jpg 20191006_231552.jpg 20191006_231641.jpg 20191016_014842.jpg 20191207_130455.jpg 20191207_130829.jpg 20191207_131013.jpg 20191207_131414.jpg 20191207_132334.jpg 20191207_132408.jpg 20191207_132552.jpg 20191207_140717.jpg 20191207_140754.jpg 20191207_140907.jpg 20191207_140959.jpg 20191207_141925.jpg 20191207_142514.jpg 20191207_160815.jpg 20191207_183233.jpg 20191207_183311.jpg primeevalthornn.jpg Category:Mutants Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Animals Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Brutes Category:X-Men Members Category:Fighter Category:Egalitarian Category:Ferals Category:New Mutants Heroes Category:Predators Category:Adventurers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Mischievous Category:Humanoid Category:X-Force Members Category:Extremists Category:Related to Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Siblings Category:Book Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Superheroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Honorable Category:Fallen Category:Strategists Category:Lethal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tricksters Category:Seductress Category:Betrayed